choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG 4
Choro-Q HG 4 ' (Japanese: 'チョロQ HG 4) (known simply as Choro-Q in all other regions) is the fourth and final video game in the "HG/High Grade" series. It was developed by Barnhouse Effect exclusively for the PlayStation 2 console. The game is marketed as a "Car-PG": a hybrid of driving and role playing games. The game dwells deeper into the story aspect with a more involving story. Story At the start of the game the player is asked to select one of the three coloured garages, select a gender, select a key chain, select one of the six bodies and enter a name. In the beginning cutscene, an old racer called Norahike had a dream about racing with Norkia in the past before she dies in an accident. As Norahike wakes up, he knew something was going to happen and doesn't know what Norkia was trying to tell him. The player starts with 7000G and meets Barat, the player's rival and friend. Together, the two race until they are able to compete in the Grand Prix. Once they've done that, Barat comes down with a disease and Ania tells the player that he/she won't be a racer in her eyes until Otto is defeated. Tasks The player has a event book with 111 tasks that needed to be completed, some inhabitants around the world need help and want a helping hand from the player. After a task is completed, a player is awarded something along the lines of G, an Item, or a CD. Some tasks happen in chapters, and a few needed to be completed before opening up another chapter. Land There are only three towns with each value and style called Brachy, Poqui and Nyaky. Each town has Team Headquarters and landmarks. There are tunnels connecting each town which will load the next. To unlock a town; you must reach the total of miles per hour to open the tunnel and for the Nyaky-Brachy tunnel, you require two memory cards to unlock it. There are unique buildings such as hospital, fire station, police stations, cafes, resteraunts, labs, business companies, etc. Other cars Since Choro-Q HG 4 is part of the Choro-Q HG series, there are still cars to talk to. They can be happy, upset or angry to talk to, and/or they can give players usual information or items. When a player joins a racing team, the player will have two cards of team members to select to see what condition they have: if they're in good, they can race well; if they're in perfect, they can race much more better and if they're in poor; they can't race well. Two-player Games In 2P Battle, there are tons of great mini-games to play such as Haunted House Searching, Towing, Mountain Pass, etc. The players can select 7 cars to race with. The player can challenge a friend to a battle, whoever has most wins is the winner. Reception Praise It takes a lot for how long the developers are making effort to make the backgrounds look better. What they make is sewers, haunted house interior, factories, mountains, beaches, etc. Each of the towns have traffic lights, street lamps and details on the road, such as mailboxes and fire hydrants. The game now has cutscenes, replay actions, three towns, more mini games and more race courses than some games have. The fact of this, it has been praised because the viewers call this a "Car-PG". The game features 204 bodies and tons of parts for a truly unique racer. Criticism One of the main criticisms on physics that the game has is when a racer steers hard, they will lose control and spin just to ruin the progress instead of a progressive spin as in previous HG games. Graphics were also criticized. Instead of using E-Game's engine that was used in HG 2 and HG 3 that produced crisper graphics, they instead opted for their own engine that hadn't been used since Choro-Q HG. As a result, the game looks very edgy with little Anti-Aliasing. The game progression is also way too fast and in many cases the game progresses to a point where certain events are uncompleteable (in which case, it'll read "Oops, you missed it" next to the event number in your event book). Another point of criticism was ATLUS's poor localization for releases outside of Japan. Trivia *The houses are small on the outside but huge on the inside. Example: Getra Palace *The houses in the game don't have any objects in them without some special houses. Example: Bar, Cake Shop, Lafnek's house *In the intro cutscene where there are words that pop up, they have different foreign words (for example: freiheit, German word for freedom / ふりーだむ '→ 'フリーダム, Japanese word for freedom) * During the opening cutscene after Norahike has a nightmare of the past where Norkia died, he states to himself that something is going to happen. At the end of the game, the player loses his/her best friend, just like how Norahike lost Norkia. *This game is a sequel to Choro-Q HG, and is only connected in name to Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3. Many car bodies from Choro-Q HG return in HG 4. *Many of the characters in Choro-Q HG 4 breaks the fourth wall like Bermi, Norahike, Ania, Barat, Baykany, Eskan and even the protagonist him/herself! *Within the Intro, you can spot many of the characters that appear within the game such as, :: From Brachy; Rosspury, Larc, Cherny, Pulbuni, Chitol, Kaleri, Letoba, and Yaeko :: From Poqui; Zeltaf, Draoga, Budnik, Grayka, Brokki, Barat, and Bobruth :: From Nyaky; Armash and Kamikaze :: Images ChoroQ Coverart.png|North America Front Box Art 61289_back.jpg|North America Back Box Art File:61290_front.jpg|Europe Front Box Art 2005105171521324.jpg|An unknown box art. However, it looks like a beta, tentative-Japanese Playstation 2 Front and Back Box Art for advertisement. 61291_back.jpg|Japanese Back Box Art 1 scan0004.jpg|The European/Austrailian Back Box-art Category:Games Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Discontinued